transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Fort Grimlock
Finger Canyons Produced by the huge hand of Unicron as he clawed at Cybertron, five serpentine canyons are gouged into Cybertron's surface. They angle towards, but don't quite converge, and terminate at the Crumpled Mountains to the west. Not really that deep, the canyons are only as deep as a gestalt is tall, their curving walls remarkably smooth from the friction-produced heat, almost mirror-like. The floors of these canyons are also smooth but slightly concave from the imprint of Unicron's huge fingertips. The smoothness and curvature of the walls occasionally produce an odd effect, as well... "This work." So decrees Grimlock as he comes up to the Finger Canyons! He's carrying...a sack with him. A rather large one, with various gun-barrels and missiles and belts of ammunition poking out of the top of it. It's like combat Santa! He hmms, and steps up to the edge, peering down at the battered canyon. "Me Grimlock think this place be 'fensible." he decrees to the motley group of Autobots with him. Foxfire is bounding along after Grimlock, almost like a puppy ready to play with its owner. Sure, he doesn't have opposible thumbs, but he can make bombs without them, so why not defenses? He, too, peers down into the canyon. "Yeah...I'd say so," he agrees. Grapple gives Grimlcok a strange look as he follows; he's hefting a few bags of his own filled with various supplies. "..I don't believe 'fensible' is the word you're looking for, but I agree that this canyon is certainly appropriate." He stares down in to the canyon. "Rather nice, actually." Grimlock hnns, and looks over his shoulder at Grapple and Foxfie. "Hn. Us make outposty thing here!" he declares. "You-" he points at Grapple, "Make, uh, base thing. Like, bunker. Put it in big hole, so septi-cons no can shoot it from sky!" Then, he points at Foxfire. "You! Do bomb stuff. Like, traps n' mines n' stuff that make septi-cons explode!" Foxfire lifts a forepaw to salute as best as a quadruped can. "Aye-aye, mon capitan!" Grapple blinks once, deadpan. "..All right, then. Do you mean inside the canyon proper, or do you mean create a second hole somehow?" Grimlock grunts. "Inside canyon." he grunts, and then hmms, looking around for a few moments, surveying the terrain with a tactical optic. "Hmmn. Pick spot, crane guy!" he says. This said, Grimlock rummages around in his bag o' guns, pulling out some oversized, chain-fed weapon of killiness. "Put this on base." he says, foisting it upon Grapple. Foxfire peers down into the canyon again... Grapple stares at the very large, chain-fed weapon as it's hefted in to his arms. He blinks very slowly; suddenly, he was very glad Grimlock didn't build things like this often. Then, he looks down in to the canyon. "..And we're getting down there, how, exactly?" Grimlock pauses. "Hnn. Oh yeah. You guys no can fly." he considers this for a few moments and then shrugs- "Me fix!" he says, and then steps off the edge of the canyon- he draws his sword in a flash of red, and then starts slashing great chunks out of the side of the canyon, creating an impromptu ladder! Foxfire holds up a forepaw. "*I* can fly, actually." Grapple stares at the makeshift ladder. Then looks back to the various bags and large weapon monstrosity in his arms. Then, looks to Grimlock. "Well, then.. You'll bring all the supplies down, then?" Grimlock glances up at Grapple from the bottom of the canyon, and grunts. "Hey! You am CRANE! Lower stuff down!" This said, Grimlock just shakes his head, grumbling. "Is good thing me Grimlock come. Me Grimlock have think of EVERYTHINGS!" Grapple sighs slightly. "Yes, but my crane doesn't extend nearly.. It.." The architect stops and simply shakes his head; this WAS Grimlock he was trying to argue with. "..Nevermind." With that, he shifts in to vehicle mode to lower the supplies far down as they go and hope they don't break in the extra distance. Grapple shifts and changes form with those happy little transforming noises in to a bright yellow crane! Yay! Foxfire decides not to fly down. Instead, he's going to have a bit of fun. He distances himself from the canyon's edge, then dashes toward it and takes a running leap. He plummets down to the canyon bottom, only to stop himself from plunging further by easily latching onto the makeshift ladder with his claws. Then he proceeds to climb down. Grimlock hmms, and reaches up to take the supplies Grapple lowers down- at which point he reaches up (good thing he's tall!) and sets them to the ground. He hmms, and looks upwards again, nodding a bit to Foxfire. "Now get to work!" he grunts, and starts rummaging through the gun-bag s'more. "Us base need be SUPER KILLY." Grapple lowers the last of the supplies down and is actually surprised that Grimlock helped in that endeavor. Well, perhaps this might actually go well, then! With that, he shifts back in to standard mode to head down the ladder. The bright yellow crane shifts and changes form in to a big.. Yellow and blue Autobot! Yay, yellow! Foxfire climbs all the way down to the bottom of the canyon. He gathers some supplies and goes about making the requested traps. How he does this without thumbs, the world may never know. Grimlock hmms, and nods to Grapple, and then he hmms. "Hey! Foxfire! Put tripwires n' stuff on canyon! Septi-cons have come down HERE to get at us, and then BOOM!" Grimlock smiles- or he would, had he a mouth in this mode, and then hmmms- he stalks through the bottom of the canyon, waiting for Grapple to start building stuff! Stuff with guns on it. Grapple wonders if Grimlock understands that building things take time. At least, he pulls out a big, overly complicated map of schematics and detail, slowly looks it over, and then starts setting up the foundation. Slowly. He may possibly be doing it on purpose. Foxfire waves a paw at Grimlock. "Yeah, yeah, I know!" Grimlock grunts at Foxfire- and then he looks over at Grapple. "Grrh. Us takings too long!" he says- and then stomps forward, at which point he brings his sword about, using it as an impromptu chisel, starting to carve big chunks out of the canyon wall by where Grapple works. "No make it PRETTY. Just make it WORK." Grapple rolls his optics. If such a thing were possible, that is. The player isn't quite sure. "Architecture takes time and attention, Grimlock." Still, he's setting the carved out blocks in to position. "Rushing through it might do more harm than good in the long run." Moonracer whispers quietly "These Decepticons are in for a big surprise when we go after Darkmount next." Foxfire finishes the first trap and, with it in his jaws, darts up the makeshift ladder to place it on the edge of the canyon. Grimlock grunts. "Is not ARCHYTEKTURE. Is FORT." he notes- and then proceeds to carve out a rough hole in the side of the canyon- he flexes mighty hydraulics, and then wrenches a large, multi-ton chunk of Cybertron out, creating a makeshift hole. "Hnn. See?" he nods. "Make base thingie!" Grapple simply shakes his head again; it really wasn't worth arguing about. Not with Grimlock, of all people. "..All right, then. Whatever you say." Best not to get on his bad side, either, really. So, he keeps on working, this time at least making an effort to move things along and at least appear productive to the large dino; though, he still has to look at the blueprints. Foxfire sets up the trap, complete with a tripwire that he makes invisible to the naked eye. He will, of course, map out where he places the traps so his own comrades don't trip over them. The task down, he hurries down into the canyon again for more supplies. Grimlock grunts at Grapple- and then he sets about making a trap of his own! He leans against that big chunk of metal he's pulled out of the side of the canyon, and- straining his antigravs, hauls it up towards the edge of the canyon! "Is simple!" he says to Foxfire, nodding approvingly. "Them septi-cons need come down into canyon for fightings us. So when they come down, BOOM!" Grimlock thuds the boulder down on the edge, and then rummages out a spool of thin wire. Oh, this probably wouldn't end well. Hesitantly, Grapple looks to Grimlock as he wields the wire over a large rock. He wondered how quickly it would take for the dino to get caught in one of his own self-made traps. He backs off a bit of a distance and continues to work, looking on in silence. Foxfire takes on a stance that's half playful, half aggressive. "I love making Decepticons go boom! Heh heh." Grimlock fiddles around with the wire and the boulder- finally balancing the boulder juuuuust so, with the surprisingly strong wire around it- and, spooling a generous amount of wire out, he descends back down to the canyon floor. Careful, even. Well, careful for a dinobot, at least. Grimlock squints his visor up at the trap, holding up his thumb, making a crude judgement of distance...and then, Grimlock takes a step backwards- then another...and he pulls his Energo Sword out again, carving a large 'X' into the ground. "There!" Grapple stares with no small amount of stupification. "..How did you even come to the conclusion that that's where the boulder would hit if you set it off?" Grimlock shrugs at Grapple. "Is simple!" and with that, Grimlock reaches down and picks up a tiny bit of scrap from the ground. "Me Grimlock say this thing hit that thing." he points at a box full of bolts Grapple's brought along- and then tosses the scrap at it- underhand. *DING!* goes the sound of metal on metal- Grimlock's got suprisingly good aim when he puts his mind to it! "Is like that. Only biggerer." Grapple visibly boggles. "..Yes, but the boulder works on a slightly different system than just.. Throwing it.." The architect stops again, realizing the futility in arguing with Grimlock. "..I'm just going to take your word for it, now." Grimlock shrugs. "Is good plan! If septi-cons go down other places, him Foxfire's bomb-traps splode them!" Grimlock pauses, and looks up at the busy demolitionist tape. "RIGHT?" he asks, just to be careful. This said, he looks back at Grapple. "But if septi-cons go down place US go down, down ladder thing, then us can drop big rock on them!" Grimlock is so proud of his trap, really. Maybe he's been watching Roadrunner cartoons. He sets the spool of wire down on the in-progress bunker, and then starts rummaging around in the parts. "Us just gotta make sure them septi-cons know us here!" and with that, Grimlock brings out a box of extra-large Autobot decals, immediately slapping one up above the hole he previously dug out of the wall! Grapple seems at a loss for words. "Isn't that.. Counterproductive to having secret defenses?" A grin crosses Foxfire's muzzle. "Of course, Grimlock!" Grimlock shakes his head at Grapple. "Secret TRAPS. Not secret base. Base is bait. Whole thing am trap!" Grapple appears to be in some sort of shock. "..I.. See." He pauses a moment; then, he shakes his head. "..Well, then." With that, he quietly gets back to work. Grimlock nods smugly at Grapple, and then sets about putting Autobot decals crookedly wherever he can think to put them, trying to make things a bit obvious. "Don't forget to put lots of guns on stuffs, too!" he 'suggests' to Grapple. My my, could the dinobot have a future in architecture?